


Showing Off

by Sinistretoile



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Lance shows off for his wife and a group of admiring young girls.





	Showing Off

Lance looked around the gymnasium. Families everywhere. The school’s annual carnival had a great turn out this year. People who didn’t even have kids in the school showed up to support the community.  
“Lance!” He looked up at the sound of your voice. You waved from the doorway to an adjacent gym. “I need your help!”  
“Coming, babe!” He handed off his roll of tickets to another volunteer and walked toward you. He smirked at the way you bit your lip, watching him come closer. “What’s up or did you just want to watch me walk across the gym?” He laughed loudly at the blush that crept of your cheeks.  
“I need help setting up the paints for this year’s banner.” You turned away from him and over to where there were several paint pans on the floor and jugs of paint lined up.  
He licked his lips as he watched you bend over. “Looks like you’ve got it covered, babe.”  
You looked over your shoulder at him. He smirked and shrugged at being caught admiring your ass. “I asked you in to help, Tucker. Not to stare at my ass.”  
Lance stepped up behind you and ran his hands down your thighs then back up over your ass. “But it’s such a nice ass.”  
“Tuck. Anyone could walk in.”  
He sighed and gave your right cheek a hard smack. “Fine.” He stepped away, adjusting himself in the track pants. A glance at his crotch rewarded you with a mouthwatering dick print on the blue fabric. “What am I doing?”  
“I need you to open the rest of the paint cans and help me pour them into these trays. “ He started opening the paint cans one at a time and setting them by their respective trays. The both of you looked up at a pack of giggling from the doorway. You knew WHY they were giggling but you liked to give Lance a hard time. “Can we help you, girls?”  
They whispered between themselves then elected one to be the voice and nudged her forward. “We were wondering, Mrs. Tucker if…if Mr. Tucker would do some flips for us?”  
You crossed your arms over your chest and looked over your shoulder at him, grinning. “I don’t know. Mr. Tucker? How about showing these girls some of your moves?”  
He pressed his lips together and shrugged. “Sure why not?” You moved over to group of girls. He unzipped his jacket and tossed it away. The girls giggled. You shook your head, still grinning. Fuck, he looked good in the white tee. You could see his little nipples poking against the shirt. It wasn’t often Lance got to show off for you. And he never missed the opportunity when it arose.  
You watched him do a few quick stretches, admiring his perfect ass and thick thighs. He strutted to the far end of the gym. He usually performed on a matted surface or the soft ground underneath the grass. This polished, waxed hardwood was very different surface. He bounced back and forth on each foot then he ran forward. The girls gasped, including you as he flipped across the gym, lightning fast. He planted both feet then launched himself into the air, twisting his body around before he stuck the landing. In a tray of paint. Your gasp of shock was the loudest of the girls.  
Lance had a moment of triumph then sticky liquid slid under his foot and he went down, taking out several colors of paint. “Lance!” You ran over, followed by the group of girls. He groaned and leaned up, looking down at himself. “Lance, baby, are you ok?” You dropped to your knees next to him, not caring about the spilled paint.  
“I think I’m alright.” He seemed to find himself in good condition. He dropped his head back and stared up at the ceiling. “How’d it look?”  
“Perfect.” He grinned. “Lance, are you really ok?”  
“I’m fine. Bruised ass, maybe. Bruised pride, definitely. I feel like a rainbow puked on me.” He sat up and looked around at the mess, thankful you’d been smart enough to throw down a drop clothe. Your lips twitched. Now that you knew he was ok, you fought to keep from giggling. He noticed the lip twitch. “What?”  
“You finally match your unicorn status, sweetheart.”  
His jaw dropped. “You-“ He lunged for you. You evaded him only to step into one of the trays that had made it unscathed in his fall. With a surprised cry, your foot went out from under you and you fell right into Lance, knocking him back into the paint. “That’s what you get for picking on me.” He grinned, pushing your paint soaked hair from your face and smearing different colors over your cheek. You lay there in the paint for a moment, almost afraid to move for making more of a mess. “If I’m a unicorn, does this mean I get to point you with my horn?”  
“Lance!”


End file.
